1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emission device, a light emission device driving method, and a projector.
2. Related Art
Recently, a laser device capable of emitting laser beams having high luminance and preferable color reproducibility has been expected as a light emission device suited for a light source of a display apparatus such as a projector and a display. According to this laser device, however, speckle noise generated by mutual interference between irregular reflection lights on a screen surface can be a problem in some cases. For overcoming this problem, JP-A-11-64789 proposes a method for reducing speckle noise by moving a screen and varying speckle patterns, for example.
However, the method disclosed in JP-A-11-64789 introduces other problems such as limitation to the type of screen, the need of a motor for moving the screen and other components, and generation of noise from the motor and the like.
In addition, for meeting the recent demand for high output, JP-A-4-115585 proposes a method for arraying a light source.
The method shown in JP-A-4-115585 uses a laser device as a light emission device for the light source. Thus, the problem of speckle noise still arises.